


The Return

by Sa1989



Category: Holby City
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:10:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19882909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: Another request from Vgault. Isaac returns





	The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vgault](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vgault/gifts).



It had been a couple of months since isaac had gone back to prison and dom and lofty were in a good place again. Lofty was with a patient when Ms. Campbell called him into her office.  
Bernie "lofty I just had a call, their bringing isaac up here in a few minutes"  
Lofty "what?"  
Bernie "I'm sure but you won't have any contact with him understand?"  
Lofty "no problem" lofty walked out and called dom to let him know. Not long after that isaac was wheeled in, he had a stab wound to his gut.  
Ms. Campbell "Mr. Mayfield I will be looking after you today"  
Isaac "Bernie good to see you"  
Bernie "it's Ms. Campbell and I will have you out of here asap."  
Lofty was uncomfortable with isaac being here but there was a guard with him so he was sure nothing would happen. A little later dom came down lofty smiled when he saw him.  
Lofty "hey what brings you down to AAU?"  
Dom "I need to see him"  
Lofty "why, he's out of your life"  
Dom "I know but I just want to talk to him"  
Lofty "about what?"  
Dom "you wouldn't understand"  
Lofty "you're right I don't. But hey maybe you still love him"  
Dom "no ok I hate him"  
Lofty "really because it's seems like you can't stay away from him"  
Dom "lofty please don't be like that"  
Lofty "you know what do what you want I don't care" with that lofty walked away from his husband.  
Dom walked to isaac's bed  
Isaac "I know you would come, we belong together"  
Dom "no I am only here to find out why, why did you hurt me?"  
Isaac "because you pushed me to it"  
Dom "no I didn't you chose to do it"  
Isaac "really then why did lofty hit you as well, face it your a loser who keeps pushing people too far." Dom walked away, he should have known isaac would never give him a answer that made sense. He would have to make peace with not knowing what made isaac hurt him. He found lofty in the staff room.  
Dom "I'm sorry"  
Lofty "I just don't understand why you would want to have anything to do with him"  
Dom "I just wanted to know why he hurt me"  
Lofty "you know why, he's evil"  
Dom "yeah but he never hit any of his other partners so why me"  
Lofty "oh dom" lofty just held his husband.


End file.
